1. Field of the Invention
This invention relate to a sawing machine, more particularly to an improved sawing machine which has a driving assembly that is mounted on a base body of the sawing machine adjacent to a sawing blade of the sawing machine so as to facilitate actuation of the saw blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
The improvement of this invention is directed to a conventional sawing machine, as shown in FIG. 1, which includes a base body 11, a worktable 12, a pair of upper and lower hollow arms (13a, 13b), a driving assembly 14, and a saw blade 15.
The base body 11 has a rear portion, a front portion, and a hollow support body 111 mounted to the rear portion of the base body 11. The worktable 12 is supported by the base body 11 and has a top working surface 121 which extends horizontally above the front portion of the base body 11 and on which a workpiece (not shown) can be supported. A sawing slot 122 is formed through the worktable 12. The upper hollow arm (13a) is located above the worktable 12 and has a rear end that is fixed to an upper section of the support body 111 and a front end that extends toward the front portion of the base body 11. The lower hollow arm (13b) is located below the worktable 12 and has a rear end that is fixed to a lower section of the support body 111 and a front end that extends toward the front portion of the base body 11. The driving assembly 14 is mounted within the support body 111. A pair of upper and lower levers (not shown) are mounted respectively and pivotally within the upper and lower hollow arms (13a, 13b). The upper lever has a rear end driven by the driving assembly 14 in a known manner, and a front end extending toward the front end of the upper hollow arm (13a). The lower lever has a rear end driven by the driving assembly 14 in a known manner, and a front end extending toward the front end of the lower hollow arm (13b). The saw blade 15 passes through the sawing slot 122 of the worktable 12 and has two ends which are mounted respectively to the front ends of the upper and lower levers.
When the rear ends of the upper and lower levers are driven by the driving assembly 14, the upper and lower levers can move reciprocatingly and synchronously within the upper and lower hollow arms (13a, 13b) so as to reciprocate the saw blade 15 to cut a workpiece on the worktable 12.
Owing to a longer distance between the saw blade 15 and the driving assembly 14, the saw blade 15 can be driven only indirectly by the driving assembly 14 via the upper and lower levers. The above described transmission system, accordingly, is not the most economical way to actuate effectively the saw blade 15 to cut the workpiece.
Referring to FIG. 2, the conventional sawing machine further includes an adjustment rod 16 which is provided at the front portion of the base body 11 below the worktable 12 in order to incline the worktable 12 to a suitable angle in a known manner, thereby adjusting the inclined position of the working surface 121 of the worktable 12 so that a beveled cut can be made on the workpiece.
Instead of the workpiece, the worktable 12 is moved and is inclined in the conventional sawing machine. This creates a disadvantage in that the workpiece tends to slide downward from the inclined worktable 12 due to gravity. Thus, the workpiece has to be held in a desired position by an operator, thereby causing difficulties and inconveniences during operation and even adverse effects on the accuracy of the cutting lines or cutting surfaces.